


The Day The War Ended - One Shots

by And_The_Rest



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_The_Rest/pseuds/And_The_Rest
Summary: Slasher Movies are not good for sparklings.





	The Day The War Ended - One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the title suggests, this is going to be some one shots that will not fit in the main continuity for The Day The War Ended or the sequel. These stories will be non-explicit. There will probably be another, completely separate place for the naughty bits...
> 
> This story was supposed to be up for Halloween. Obviously, that didn't quite work out.

Orion bounced excitedly in Bumblebee arms.  He loved his Silly Spark.  The yellow mech always felt so nice.  He was always happy, and his spark pulsed with joy.

The mechling was, as usual, in a very good mood.  He was only fussy if he had air in his tanks or was not feeling well, which was rare.  Kup, Ironhide and Ratchet, the only mechs with experience with sparklings noted that he was unusually happy.

This was not surprising to Bumblebee.  Orion was the first sparkling born in over three million years.  Everybot, Autobot and Decepticon alike adored him.  Being the focus of so much love, how could he not be happy?

He chirped excitedly to his friend, wanting to go somewhere with a lot of mechs.  He was wide awake and wanted to play.

“OK, Orion,” Bee chuckled.  Like every other Autobot (or Decepticon for that matter), he could never refuse those big blue optics anything.  “You want a few more playmates.  Let’s go to the rec room.”  There were usually a lot of bots there, all of whom would be eager to play with the little mechling.

Bumblebee heard odd sounding music when he opened reached for the door.  It was not something that Jazz or Blaster would play.  Kind of piercing and not what he would call pleasant.   Maybe it was something on television?

 He opened the door, stepping into the darkened room and froze.

Seven mechs were at the tables watching the massive screen that was mounted on the south wall.  An oddly dressed human male in a very strange and disturbing looking mask held up a loudly revving, smoking chainsaw! 

The minibot and mechling stared in confusion and horror at the grotesque creature. 

He was not cutting down a tree.

Orion shrieked as the horrible human creature was splattered with thick crimson gore, accompanied by the terrified screams of a human female!

Everybot jumped to their peds instantly at the sound and pulsing field of the distressed sparkling.

“Primus!” gasped Bumblebee, pulling the terrified sparkling tightly to his chest plate. “Are you guys nuts?  This is disgusting!”

Someone hit pause, causing the movie on the screen to freeze.  Orion shrieked again, staring at the masked human holding the bloody chainsaw over his head.  Bumblebee quickly turned to shield Orion from the horrifying scene.

 “Pit,” gasped Sunstreaker.  His processor finally comprehended what was happening.  They had just inadvertently exposed an innocent sparkling to an ‘R’ rated movie.  “Turn it off!” he cried.

Before anybot could move, two mechs suddenly to burst into the room!

No Autobot had ever felt fear at the sight of their leader.  Optimus Prime was a creator figure to them all.  A bastion of safety and protection. 

They had seen him angry. 

They had seen him deactivate enemy mechs in battle, but never had they seen him like this.

The Prime, urged on by vivid, much too recent memories of his mechling in danger, could not wait the milliseconds that it would have taken for the doors to open automatically.  With a guttural roar, Optimus had peeled them back like a can opener!

Jazz was right behind him, blaster at the ready.    His field pulsed with parental fury as he took in the guilty, and frightened, face plates.  He had felt the fear from his sprakling from the firing range. 

The saboteur burst in ready to rain hot fiery death on anyone that would dare threaten Orion.

The terrified sparkling sobbed pitifully.  Seeing his carrier standing before him seething with righteous anger, he held out his servos wanting to be held.

Orion was scared.  His carrier was strong and brave.  He would make the mechling feel safe again.

Optimus snatched his frightened sparkling into his arms more forcefully than strictly necessary.  His field flared like a beacon, filling the entire room with his relief at finding Orion safe.

There was a very awkward silence as he and Jazz stood very still, trying to figure out what had frightened Orion so badly.

“What is going on here?” asked Optimus, once he realized that there appeared to be no immediate danger to his sparkling.

“Sorry, Optimus,” said Sunstreaker nervously.  “It’s the human holiday Halloween, so we were watching a horror movie.”

Optimus looked at the image on the frozen screen.  He recognized the chainsaw wielding human from the internet.  A fictitious murderous cannibalistic serial killer called Leatherface. 

The Prime shook his helm.  He did not get the appeal of Slasher Movies. 

“I have never stopped any of you from exploring human culture and entertainment, but I must question your choice in this.” All of those responsible for terrifying the sparkling felt the full crushing weight of the Prime’s dreaded ‘I’m disappointed in you’ voice.

It was his most potent weapon and he wielded it like a master.

“Weh got kids here, mechs,” Jazz added with a frown.  The disapproval in the usually mellow bot’s voice was almost as devastating as their Prime’s.

Sideswipe looked at his ped nervously.  “We did not expect them to come here.  Bluestreak is out racing with Knock Out and the Stunticons.  And we thought Bumblebee was putting Orion down for his nap.”

“Once he was done refueling he was wide awake and wanted to play,” said Bumblebee, hanging his helm in shame.

“You are not to blame, Bumblebee,” assured Optimus, putting a comforting servo on the young mech’s shoulder.   

Confused by all of this, Orion just cuddled against his carrier’s chest plates.  He did not want to see the scary, bad human again.  Optimus kissed his little helm.  He then looked down at the group of chastised Autobots.  “I would suggest that you keep the viewing of entertainment that is not appropriate for younglings in a more private setting.”

“Yes, sir,” said Sideswipe.  “And I am very sorry.”

“We all are,” added Sunstreaker.

Optimus nodded, nuzzling his mechling as he exited the room.  Jazz followed with a last glare over his shoulder at the offending mechs.   He pointed two fingers at them, then pointed back at his visor.

The mechs looked at one another nervously.  It was not good to torque off Jazz.

It was Sunsteaker that eventually broke the silence.   “So, I guess we should cancel the Saw marathon?”

 

Those present outside the Ark witnessed the gold painted twin running past, being chased by half a dozen very annoyed looking mechs.

As per usual when Sunstreaker was being chased by an angry mob, they shrugged and went back to work.

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what will be posted next. This will be updates as I come up with these odds and end stories.


End file.
